Limonade gratuite
by Cleever
Summary: Comme l'indique (subtilement) ce titre, ce OS n'a pour unique sens d'existence un lemon (mon premier snif!) donc j'espère que cela vous plaira, bande de pervers :3


Levi* Eren – Dans un café…limonade au citron, manga et pas trop de bruit

Il s'arrêta de marcher dans l'allée bordée de buissons verts, celle qui menait à la sortie du lycée. Il avait entendu des pas, bruyants et reconnaissables entre milles. Il resta planté là, sans se retourner, attendant que passe devant ses yeux une tornade brune, ou tout du moins une chemise blanche, considérant sa taille. Il s'arrêta devant lui, les mains sur les genoux, respirant fort. Il prit tout de même la parole avant que le petit noiraud n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

Désolé pour le retard, j-

Tch, la ferme on s'en fout que tu sois en retard, quand bien même tu ne réussisses jamais à être ponctuel.

Eh ! C'est pas ma faute !

Gamin. Enfin, maintenant que tu es là…

Oui, ce soir je te propose la mangatèque ! Ils ont des chambres privées pour lire et regarder des animés en toute tranquillité, toi qui déteste le monde je me suis dit que c'était parfait !

Levi paru réfléchir un moment, en se remémorant pas mal de chose depuis qu'il était avec le gamin. Cela faisait plusieurs moi maintenant, et à vrai dire il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était mis avec ce crétin, qui semblait de prime abord, tout son contraire. Il était grand, avec la peau halée, de grand yeux, hyperactif et toujours souriant, alors que lui était petit, blanc comme un cul, avec de petits yeux gris et il était asocial à souhait, à se demander également comment il arrivait à supporter le gosse. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, le gamin avait mis un rituel en place, sans même s'en apercevoir. Toutes les deux semaines environ, il l'emmenait dans un endroit, soit en extérieur soit en intérieur, par ailleurs ces dernières finissaient presque à chaque fois en partie de jambe en l'air torride, où Levi adorait entendre son gamin crier de son corps, que c'était agréable ! Littéralement le pied, et dans les deux camps, le gamin était endurant et en redemandait…La seule fois où il n'avait pas pu en profiter c'était quand le gosse l'avait invité au restaurant…Quoiqu'il eût tout de même fini par lui faire du pied, simplement par principe, et puis c'était assez drôle de voir le jeune homme tenter de dissimuler une érection dans un pantalon de smoking. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il sorti de sa méditation pour se tourner vers son interlocuteur :

C'est d'accord, va pour ça, Eren…

Super allons y tout de s- Attends ! Pas de ça aujourd'hui, c'est un établissement public et même si ce sont des chambres privées, les murs ne sont pas épais, hors de question !

Eren avait tiqué à la mention de son nom, car lorsque Levi l'appelait comme ça, à la place de « gamin », cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, Levi en voulait à son postérieur…A chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom, il ne s'asseyait pas le soir même, ou tout du moins dormait très bien. Cependant aujourd'hui, vu que l'établissement est en plus fréquenté, c'était vraiment dangereux de s'y tenter, Eren n'en avait aucune envie !

…ok.

Ce fut la seule réponse de Levi, et après cela il se mit en marche vers la sortie du lycée. Le temps qu'Eren réagisse, il était déjà presque dehors et le grand brun du le rattraper au petit trot, non sans se dire que Levi avait été…étrangement conciliant…Enfin, il n'allait pas cracher dessus ! Il se mit donc à sa hauteur, et partirent tout deux vers le centre-ville qui abritait moultes boutiques, et la mangatèque.

Quelques 10min de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement et, en entrant, tombèrent dans une ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante. Hormis les chambres qui s'étalaient le long d'un couloir sur leur droite, il y avait à gauche un bar avec quelques personnes, boissons en tout genre à la main, riant, souriant, draguant surement pour certains. En face se trouvait un bureau, abritant un réceptionniste au visage accueillant. Ils s'avancèrent, et ce fût Eren, comme souvent, qui prit la parole :

Bonjour, j'avais réservé pour 17h, nous sommes un peu en avance, dit-il en désignant la montre qui affichait alors 16h50.

La réceptionniste rousse, portant un badge nominatif où apparaissait le prénom « Petra » leur sourit et répondit qu'il n'y avait aucuns soucis, cette journée étant calme, leur chambre était déjà libre. Elle les pria de la suivre, et, la remerciant, Eren emboita le pas, ainsi que Levi, qui se resta légèrement en retrait, non sans couler un regard vers les fesses d'Eren, qui bougeait au rythme de ses pas…Il faillit d'ailleurs rentrer dans ce dernier, qui s'était arrêté avec Petra devant une porte, relativement au fond du couloir. La réceptionniste leur donna les quelques indications d'usage concernant le rangement des chambres, ainsi que la prochaine arrivée d'une serveuse qui prendrait leur commande s'il y en avait. Lorsqu'il ouvrir la porte, ils arrivèrent à nouveau dans un tout autre univers. La chambre n'était pas très grande, mais du coup avait une ambiance extrêmement calme et chaleureuse, du entre autres à la lumière douce qui était diffusée via les lampes. La salle était composée avec un canapé à un bout, un meuble avec une télé à l'autre bout. La télécommande était posée sur une table basse avec quelques magazines, ainsi que la carte des boissons pouvant être commandées.

Ils prirent donc place sur le confortable canapé brun, agrémenté de coussins sans les mêmes teintes, ainsi qu'un plaid rouge. Levi mit directement les pieds sur la table, pris et regarda distraitement la carte des boissons. Il regarda Eren, devant lui, entrain de choisir un manga dans la bibliothèque. Son choix s'arrêta finalement sur un tome de Tokyo Gouhl, série qu'il avait commencé récemment. Il retourna ensuite s'assoir aux côtés de Levi, et commença à lire sans se soucier du regard de Levi. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'Eren ne prête attention à son petit-ami. Finalement, se sentant d'autant plus lésé par le comportement d'Eren, mit finalement son plan en action, laissant derrière lui le peu de retenu dont il avait fait part jusqu'à lors.

Il se rapprocha d'Eren, abaissa son livre, le referma et le posa finalement sur la table. Eren lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais avant d'avoir pu ne serait qu'ouvrir la bouche, cette dernière se retrouva sellée par des lèvres chaudes, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Peut-être un peu trop naïvement, se laissa aller par le baiser, en fermant les yeux. Il se rappela des précédentes intentions de son petit-copain lorsque ce dernier força la barrière de ses lèvres et descendit sa main dans la courbure de ses reins. Il força Levi à se décoller et lui lança un regard réprobateur. Levi lui répondit par un de ses sourires carnassiers dont il avait le secret, et qui pouvait, dépendant du contexte, soit totalement effrayer le jeune garçon, soit terriblement l'exciter…Dans ce cas précis, c'était un étrange mélange des deux, à mi-chemin entre une certaine excitation, retransmise par la chaleur qui descendait au creux de ses reins, et la peur de simplement se faire entendre, et même voir par le personnelle et les clients…Quand il demanda à Levi d'arrêter à cause de la finesse des murs, il lui répondit en lui léchant le bas de l'oreille, et en se collant à lui autant qu'il était possible, frottant au passage son appareil encore endormi pour le moment…Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Levi descende sa main sur ses fesses, et les empoigna généreusement. Associé à cela, la quantité de léger baiser déposés sur l'ensemble de ses clavicules, son cou, y laissant au passage un succion discret, et ses lèvres. Etant donné l'habilité de Levi dans ce domaine, il y avait de quoi réveiller mini-Eren en bonne et due forme…Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à califourchon sur Levi, légèrement haletant et les lèvres déjà rougies et gonflées et une érection déjà bien entamée…Il avait déjà perdue à moitié la conscience de l'endroit dans lequel il était, tant il était sensible aux faits et gestes du noiraud. Il retrouva sa conscience lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Le temps se figea un court instant entre les deux garçons, avant que Levi ne reprenne le contrôle de la situation en indiquant à Eren de déplier le plaid sur eux deux. Pendant qu'Eren s'évertuait à déplier le plaid afin de masquer son érection naissante, ainsi que celle de son compagnon, tandis que ce dernier répondait à la personne devant la porte qui demandait si elle pouvait entrer afin de prendre leurs commandes. Quand Levi fini par lui dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer, Eren avait fini sa tâche, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une serveuse aux cheveux noirs attachées en couettes.

Bonjour messieurs, je passais pour savoir si tout allait bien, ainsi que pour savoir si vous souhaitiez commander.

Commande donc Eren, répondit Levi

J-je, je…ah ! essaya d'articuler Eren, il souffla ensuite à l'oreille de Levi, espè-espèce d'enfoiré…

Vous allez bien monsieur ?

Ou-oui, aucun problème, souffla Eren en étouffant on ne sait quel bruit par un toussotement

Ce que la jeune serveuse ne savait pas, c'est qu'un certain jeune homme aux chevaux noir de jais était actuellement jouer allègrement avec la verge gonflée de son petit-ami…Eren avait, bien évidemment, bien du mal à retenir des bruits indécents…Levi lui répondit en lui suggérant de demander quelles étaient les recommandations du jour. N'ayant plus la tête à réfléchir et l'esprit brumeux, il bredouilla à la serveuse :

Pou-pouvez nous recomman-der vos…suggestions du jour ?

Euh, oui bien entendu.

Elle commença un monologue qui sembla durer une éternité à Eren. Il n'écoutait pas du tout par ailleurs, étant bien trop obnubilé par les agissements des doigts de Levi, qui avait d'ailleurs migré à présent vers son annaux de chair. Il réprima durement un gémissement quand il inséra un doigt …plus ou moins délicatement. Il se rendit compte que la serveuse avait finie, étant donné qu'elle attendait visiblement une réponse. Sentant qu'il était également sur le point de non-retour, il lança un regard suppliant à Levi, qui retira finalement ses deux doigts et dit d'un calme olympien à la serveuse :

Veuillez nous excuser, cependant nous ne prendrons rien.

Bien, pas de problème, puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

Merci, tout va bien, nous n'avons besoin de rien.

D'accord, si jamais, je ne serai pas loin.

Merci

Elle sorti, referma enfin la porte, et Eren qui s'est figé se détendit enfin lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas s'atténuer dans le couloir. Il détendit un à un les muscles de ses épaules, son dos, ses jambes et lança un soupir à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et la fatigue. Il ferma un court instant les yeux et ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une sévère réprimande à son crétin de petit-ami, en tournant vers lui ses iris émeraudes :

Espèce de sal-

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, ayant été coupé par un Levi au regard plus qu'empreint de luxure qui lui scella, une fois de plus, la bouche. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Eren retomba dans cette semi-conscience, qu'il affectionnait tant d'habitude…cette sorte de léthargie qui lui faisait prendre un plaisir fou, et qui l'emmenait au septième ciel à chaque fois…avec son lot de bruits indécents, cela va de soi. Il tenta temps bien que mal de se détacher de son compagnon qui envisageait alors de passer à l'étape supérieur, son grand brun étant maintenant très accueillant. Eren le supplia d'arrêter quand bien même il n'en avait pas forcément envie, mais il fallait croire, qu'étrangement, son amour-propre avait encore une certaine emprise sur lui. Il lui répéta encore une fois que les murs étaient trop fins pour les bruits qu'il faisait, ce à quoi Levi répondit simplement « Et bien dans ce cas, n'en fait pas… ». Quand il le regarda, Eren su qu'il était trop tard. Levi avait ce regard, celui d'un prédateur, celui qui n'admettait aucun retour en arrière. Il soupesa le pour et contre, et se rendit très vite compte qu'il n'avait gère le temps de réfléchir. Levi était à deux doigts de de s'insérer en lui et retira les dernières barrières de tissus qui protégeaient son intégrité physique…Levi heurta sa prostate avec trois doigts avant de les retirer, laissant Eren dans une espèce de frustration qui lui arracha un petit cri. Cela le rappela à l'ordre et il se força à fermer la bouche, ce qui échoua lamentablement quand Levi rentra en lui…plus ou moins délicatement. En désespoir de cause, et sachant que ses sensations n'iraient que crescendo, il embrassa intensément Levi, qui commença à se mouvoir dans un déhanché intense, qui accéléra au fur et des minutes qui passait. Eren était encore une fois à mi-chemin entre un plaisir intense, et la torture de ne surtout pas gémir, sachant que Levi ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Ce petit manège continua plusieurs minutes, sachant qu'Eren avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Levi lui octroya une (très) courte pause, dans l'optique de changer de position. Ainsi Eren se retrouva à genoux sur le divan, la tête plantée dans un oreiller et les fesses en l'air, laissées à l'admiration de Levi…Et comme dit le dicton « Toute fesse tendue mérite son dû… ». C'était reparti pour un tour. Heureusement, l'oreiller permis d'étouffer les gémissements du grand brun, qui, il faut bien se l'avouer, ne se voyait plus du tout arrêter en plein milieu de ce round…Tant qu'à y être, autant en profiter à fond non ? D'autant plus qu'il lui semblait que cette interdiction d'émettre du son ne faisait qu'accentuer son ressenti et ses émotions. En un mot intense. Par la suite, il lui sembla se souvenir que Levi avait encore changé de position pour le mettre sur le dos, le relever le bassin, et repartir de plus belle. Quelques minutes après, Eren se senti arriver au bout, à ses limites, quand il le dit à Levi, celui-ci lui confirma la même chose, il arrivait à ses limites. Eren, qui n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque-là, se rendit compte que Levi également mettait toute son âme et tous ses efforts pour ne pas gémir. Cela tira au jeune homme un léger sourire sadique, et il donna volontairement un coup de bassin prononcé afin de surprendre Levi. Cela marcha plutôt bien, étant donné que ce dernier poussa un léger cri involontaire. Il fixa ses yeux métalliques sur Eren, et en guise de représailles, donna un coup de rein violent. Le dernier. Levi fini en poussant un râle, peut être plus fort que souhaité, et Eren monta dans un même temps au septième ciel.

Le petit noiraud s'écroula sur le grand brun, et ils restairent ainsi plusieurs minutes, à calmer leurs respirations respectives. Ils se nettoyairent, se rhabillairent, et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, virent à la conclusion qu'ils pouvaient encore rester dans la chambre pour lire ou regarder la télé. Levi capta finalement le regard d'Eren et lui susurra :

Un deuxième round… ?

Même pas en rêve espèce de pervers ! rougit ce dernier

C'est ainsi que Levi bouda dans son coin, jusqu'au départ des deux jeunes hommes. Encore une belle soirée s'annonçait…


End file.
